The New Legend Begins
by Leonhart Riu
Summary: Sum : Chris seorang perempuan yang handal memainkan weapon ketarik untuk masuk menjalankan sebuah petualangan untuk mencari Scroll The Lost Legend, Next? Just read :D Read and Review please thank's , review anda penopang cerita ini :D


The New Legendary Begins

Haaaai~ Emoah #DITAMPAR

Heiyoow~ ketemu sama saya Leon di fanfic baruu~ padahal Choronos Time masih jauh tapi uda bikin cerita baru, author bikin cerita ini pas lagi mandi di kamar mandi wkwkwkw… terus kepikir keren juga kali ya, author sempet berimajinasi pake tali pinggang yang buat cosplay, author pake jadi nunchaku, terus percakapan nya author coba coba, pokoknya 100% kayak orang gila, karena ngomong sendiri, wkwkwkwk

Oh iya! Cerita ini 100% bertolak belakang sama Choronos Time, Choronos Time Gila, ini waras

Tapi yaaa.. jadinya ceritanya begini, wkwkwkwk silahkan dinikmati fanfic yang idenya saya dapet pas mandi wkakakak….. makanya pemeran utamanya buatan :3 (baca: Original Character alias OC alias Karakter buatan alias Karakter Original alias HMMMBB HMMMBB *disumpel pake kertas tisu*)

Cek dis aut

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by SquareEnix & Disney

…

Prologue: Legend what?

-Twillight Town

Siang hari yang panas dan terik (?), Chris sedang menikmati mandi siangnya, sesaat Ia mau mengenakan handuk dan mengenakan bajunya tiba-tiba

**ZRASH!**

Baju chris seketika langsung berwarna merah pekat darah, Chris langsung melemparnya dan segera melihat apa yang menyebabkan cairan darah itu bisa terlempar ke arah bajunya

Chris melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bertarung melawan strange monster, lelaki itu menggunakan semacam kunci tapi digunakannya sebagai pedang, bukan Cuma satu buah tapi dua buah

Tiba tiba strange monster itu mengarah ke chris dan dengan reflek pemuda itu langsung mendatangi dan menebas monster itu, serta menghadangnya sambil menjerit

"Cepat kenakan Bajumu!" sambil menebas monster itu

"Ba…Baju?! Tidak ada!" selagi chris teriak, pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan dan langsung menghempaskan tebasan terakhirnya

"Fuuh…" Pemuda itu berbalik ke arah chris dan

"Haaah? Kok Cuma pakai handuk!" pemuda ini sweatdrop melihat chris

"hanya ini yang ada!"

"hei… kau mandi ini sudah direncanakan kan? Kok malah tidak bawa baju ganti"

"ya.. memang sudah kurencakan, lihat apa yang terjadi pada baju gantiku!"

Chris menunjuk ke arah lambenya yang bersimbah darah

"o…oh… Basah dengan darah…"

Chris melipat tangan nya sambil menghembus nafas panjang

"right then! Stay back behind me!" pemuda ini mau berlari tapi tertahan karena kerahnya ditarik oleh Chris

"ee..eeetoo… ngapain kamu!"sambil meronta ronta

"You thought that I can't fight?!"

"eh?"

"aku juga bisa bertarung jadi, kau tidak perlu melindungi ku"

"baiklah… senjata apa yang kau pakai?"

"kau adanya?"

Pemuda itu merogoh rogoh seluruh badan nya lalu cengar cengir kemudian menyodorkan salah satu senjatanya yang ia gunakan

"yang benar saja dalam keadaan seperti ini aku disruuh menggunakan kunci raksasa!"

"hei! Watch out! Ini **keyblade**! Pedang serta kunci"

"hmm… Pinjam tali pinggangmu"

"hah?"

"Cepaat!"

Pemuda itu melepaskan dan memberikan tali pinggangnya

"hmm… Enough"

"hah?"  
"ayo cepat, ini cukup untuk menjadi nunchaku"

"o…oke…"

_Strange monster_ muncul tiba tiba dalam jumlah banyak

"UWAAAAAAAA!" jerit pemuda itu sambil menebas nebaskan dual keyblade nya, sesudah itu, pemuda itu malah langsung terpaku melihat chris yang sangat ahli menggunakan tali pinggangnya menjadi sebuah nunchaku

'**_who….whoaaaaa'_** pemuda itu tersipu dalam hati

**SRAT!** Sebuah luka terlihat di tangan chris

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat?! Tangan ku sudah begini dan kau malah melihat tanpa membantu?!"

"eh! O…oh!" dia langsung tersadar dan berlari ke arah chris untuk membantunya

"fuh… kau tak a…. HEI! Mau kemana?"

"aku mau pulang sebentar, aku mau mengganti bajuku"

"o..oh…"

Chris berjalan menuju rumah kecil yang antik, Chris mengambil Band-Aid dan handuk dan dibasuhnya luka itu

"sial.. kenapa harus terjadi begini.. ah!.."

**KREET…**

"..?!" Pintu chris terbuka

"hei! Untuk apa kau disini!" Chris berteriak

"membantu membalut lukamu"

"tak usah, sana tunggu di luar"

"ssh! Diam"

Pemuda ini langsung mengambil handuk serta band-aid yang ada di tangan Chris, dengan telaten ia membalut luka chris, tiba tiba ia memulai pembicaraan

"hei"

"?"

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Chris"

"aku Ventus"

".." setelah bercakap sebentar keadaan menjadi semakin sunyi

"Selesai!" Ventus berteriak

"ayo! Kita kehabisan waktu!" ventus berteriak, membalikkan badan, kemudian membalikkan badan nya lagi dengan wajah bingung

"hei… ayo!" ajak ventus sekali lagi

"untuk apa aku ikut dengan mu?"

"eh?"

"tidak ada gunanya kan aku ikut?"

"he…hei!"

Chris duduk di bangkunya dan bertanya

"berika aku alasan mengapa aku harus ikut"

"e…eh?" Muka ventus sudah Nampak ketakutan

"Kalau tak ada alasan sana kel…."

"aku membutuhkanmu" sesaat chris berbicara perkataan nya langsung dipotong ventus

"hmmm.. mengapa?" Tanya chris lebih lanjut

"Kau… lebih kuat dariku…"

"Kau… Lebih bijaksana dariku, kurasa kau dapat membantuku" Lanjut ventus dengan wajah agak takut chris tidak mau ikut dengan nya

"…"

"Alright… I am in"

"ah! Thank's!" Muka Ventus berbinar untuk beberapa saat

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"aku… disuruh mencari partner dan menemukan the lost legend" jawab ventus

"Hah? Lost apa?" Wajah chris bingung

"The Lost Legend, sebuah scroll yang menceritakan tentang sebuah legenda yang akan menjadi masa depan dunia ini. King Mickey takut scroll itu akan ditemukan oleh Xemnas"

"Kalau Xemnas menemukan nya bagaimana?"

"Jika Xemnas menemukan nya, ia akan tahu masa depan dunia ini, dan ia akan mencoba memanfaatkannya dengan kekuatan nya, apa yang akan terjadi dan apa itu kita tak akan tau"

"jadi…." Chris melanjutkan pembicaraan

"rencananya, temukan scroll the lost legend , menjauhkan dari Xemnas, dan selamatkan masa depan dunia dari tangan Xemnas?"

"Yup!"

"itu mudah" omong chris sambil menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Kupikir hanya merencanakan saja memang mudah, tapi agak susah untuk di lakukan" Ventus agak murung

"tenang, aku akan membantumu, jadi kamu dsini mencari scroll yang hilang itu? Ngomong ngomong tadi itu monster apa?"

"ya! Aku sedang mencari keberadaan nya, oh… yang tadi? Tadi itu _Heartless_, pasukan Xemnas , Xemnas mengirim heartless untuk mencari keberadaan the lost legend"

"dan.. kau sudah cukup meneliti disini?"

"yahh… Kurasa selanjutnya akan ku cari di _Hollow Bastion_" lanjut ventus

"Hollow apa?" Tanya Chris

"Hollow Bastion! Belum pernah dengar?"

"haah? Ngomong apa sih? Hollow Bastion itu apa?" Chris menanyakan seperti kereta

"sudah ikut saja kesana"

Dengan menggunakan teleport, Chris dan Ventus menuju Hollow Bastion

-Hollow Bastion

"Kota…."

"Hollow Bastion" Selagi Chris menganga, perkataan nya di lanjutkan oleh ventus

"Kota yang unik" Kata Chris sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat kota Hollow Bastion

"Kota ini sekian penduduknya masih menggunakan kayu untuk membuat rumah, kota yang sangat ramah penduduknya"

Chris masih tercengang melihat keadaan sekitar, melihat marketnya yang ramai padahal hanya sekedar toko toko kecil di sebuah plaza yang cukup kecil

"Ayo! Kita telusuri kota ini!" ajak ventus sambil menarik tangan chris pelan-pelan, chris langsung tersadar ketika tangan nya di tarik dan segera mengikuti arah ventus agar dia tidak terjatuh karena ditarik-tarik, saat berjalan Chris melihat lihat sekitar dan terpaku pada satu toko

"_Flower shop_?" Kata Chris bingung

"ya, toko yang sangat langka untuk di temukan, di Hollow Bastion pun hanya satu buah, mau kesana?"

Chris berjalan pelan ke arah toko bunga itu tanpa menanggapin ventus, ventus hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti chris

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang rambutnya di ikat satu, sebentar chris agak terpaku dengan matanya yang berwarna emerald mencolok,

"eh… anu… ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"a..ah! tak ada apa apa, hanya melihat saja…"

"_Aerith_! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Bunga disini hampir layu!" jerit seorang perempuan dari dalam dan menghampiri Aerith

"Aerith! Itu…. Hei! Kamu _Rinoa_ kan?" pandangan perempuan itu tertuju pada Chris

"Siapa Rinoa itu yuffie?" Muka aerith bingung

"ituloh! Yang dulu pernah kita lihat pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu leon, _perempuan yang mengatakan jaga Leonhart, aku Rinoa_!" Kata Yuffie agak girang

"oh..oh! aku ingat!" aerith membalas perkataan Yuffie tanpa menghiraukan Chris

'**_Rinoa? Siapa itu?_**' pikir bingung Chris dalam hati

"hei! Tunggu sebentar sebaiknya kupanggilkan _Leon_!" Yuffie masuk kedalam, dan aerith tersenyum,

Cris masih bingung, sedangkan ventus masih melihat radarnya, seketika radar ventus yang senyap langsung menunjukkan satu titik merah yang mengartikan heartless ada di sekitar sini, ventus langsung menarik tangan Chris dan menjerit

"Ayo cepat di sana!"

Chris terkaget dan hampir agak jatuh, untungnya Chris langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"He..Heei!" aerith memanggilnya

"aerrith! Leon tidak ada!" Jerit Yuffie dari dalam

"aku baru ingat leon menitipkan pesan ia mau pergi sebentar" jawab aerith

"ooh… terus! Kemana dia?" muka Yuffie tiba tiba bingung sambil bertolak pinggang

"entahlah" aerith sweatdrop

* * *

"Hei ventus! Ada apa?" Tanya Chris sambil berlari mengikuti ventus

"Ada heartless dsini! Kita harus membasminya sebelum ia membuat kota ini hancur!" Jerit ventus sambil berlari

Chris hanya menggangguk mengartikan 'ya' dan langsung menghadap depan mengikuti ventus

Tiba tiba ventus terhenti di ikuti Chris

"itu Chris!"ventus menunjuk sekilas dan langsung memunculkan senjatanya dan beraksi, ia menebas heartless itu tiga kali dan yang ke empat membuat ventus terlempar. Heartless itu berbentuk seperti Beast, hanya saja Heartless itu berwarna Hitam kelam

"Ven! Kau tak apa?!" Teriak Chris sambil menangkap ventus

"ya!" ventus menjawab singkat dan ia melanjutkan mencoba menebas heartless itu dengan keyblade nya, Chris memanggil senjatanya **Blaster edge** yang merupakan senjata jenis Pinwheel, Chris langsung menembakan suatu panah yang berfungsi seperti boomerang kepada heartless itu, Perhatian heartless tertuju pada Chris dikarenakan mungkin serangan nya yang lebih sakit daripada ventus, Chris berlari menghindari heartless itu, ia salto dan menembakkan panah pinwheel nya, yang menyebabkan heartless itu agak mundur kebelakang, Chris menapak dan mendekati heartless itu berencana untuk menendangnya berkali kali, tapi terlambat heartless itu mengamuk, ketika Chris hendak menendangnya Chris di tahan oleh heartless itu dan menyebabkan Chris terlempar dan jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"Chris! Kau tak apa?!" Ventus menghampiri Chris dan membantu mengangkat kepala Chris,

"nggh… Ven AWAS!" Heartless menampar tubuh Ventus yang menyebabkan ventus terlempar, kemudian Chris dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menembakkan panah nya dan membuat dia sedikit terlempar, Heartless itu makin berbenga benga, Ia berjalan mandekati Chris yang membuat tanah sedikit bergetar, Chris sudah tidak kuat menghindar. Kaki ventus sepertinya terkilir dia hanya bisa teriak

"CHRRRISS!" Chris memejamkan mata, tapi saat- saat ia akan di tampar oleh heartless itu tidak terjadi, ternyata

**ZRET!** "Blasting Zone!" **CRRIIINNG** sebuah cahaya terang terhampir di field itu yang menyebabkan angin yang cukup besar, Chris melihat ke arah dimana skill itu di luncurkan, ia melihat lelaki berambut panjang yang memiliki bekas luka di antara mata kanan dan kirinya, kemudian pingsan,

"Ri… Rinoa? Rinoa!" sebelum Chris pingsan ia sempat mendengar jeritan pemuda itu

…..

….

…

….

…

"u…ungghh…." Chris membuka matanya, ia terbangun di sebuah rumah kayu yang kecil, ia terbaring di di kasur yang wadahnya masih menggunakan batang kayu yang di ukir unik, sedikit senyap senyap ia merasakan dahi nya sakit, serta perutnya yang masih menganga kesakitan, Chris tidak kuat bangun, ia hampir jatuh tapi untungnya di tahan oleh seseorang

"Hati hati" pemuda ini memapah ku kembali ke kasur

"jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu masih parah" dengan suara beratnya ia berbicara padaku

"Leon! Bagaimana keadaan Rinoa?!" Yuffie datang dengan wajah cemas

"Yuffie.. Dia bukan Rinoa" Leon menjelaskan

"oh.. tapi dia benar benar mirip Rinoa!" Yuffie berbicara dengan tampang ceria

"Hai! Aku Yuffie!" Yuffie datang dan menawarkan jabat tangan, Chris membalas jabatan nya

"Chris.."

"owaah! Nama mu seperti lelaki!" Kata Yuffie sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan nya

"Yuffie? Leon? Bagaimana keadaan nya?" Aerith datang menghampiri mereka

"Hai, aku Aerith" Aerith menodorkan tangan nya, dan Chris membalasnya

"Chris" chris hanya menganggukan kepala nya perlahan

"sedang apa kau di Hollow Bastion? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Aerith

"aku mengikuti teman… Ventus?! Ventus mana?!"Chris menjelaskan tiba tiba agak berteriak mengingat Ventus

"oh.. pemuda yang sebaya dengan mu yang rambutnya spike itu?" jelas aerith

"ya! Dia mana?!"

"Tenang! Dia sedang tidur di ruangan lain, karena ruangan ini hanya cukup untuk kalian berdua" Balas Yuffie

Chris tampak menghela nafas dengan tampang lega

"sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu, Leon istirahatlah sepertinya kamu agak lelah" Omong Aerith lembut kepada mereka

"ya kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar" Leon beranjak dari kasur Chris ke kasur di sebelahnya dan langsung tidur menghadap tembok, terdapat dua bua sayap berwarna merah tergambar di bagian punggung blazer leon, Chris terpaku,

"Chris?" panggil aerith

"eh ah.."

"ada apa? Silahkan istirahat dulu, lukamu masih parah"

"ah… iya terima kasih" Chris berbaring kembali dan tidur menghadap punggung Leon yang ada di kasur sebelah, Chris terlihat menyukai sayap itu, di belakang bajunya Chris juga terdapat sayap yang melebar berwarna putih (BACA : Beda dengan punya Rinoa). Chris melihat ke sayap yang ada di bagian punggung nya,

'Kenapa aku suka sayap?' fikir Chris dalam dalam, tetapi karena ia lelah, ia segera tertidur

Dream world-

Chris mengangap mangap mengartikan'?... Si…Siapa Kamu!'

'aku adalah…'suara yang menjawab begitu berbayang bayang terputus, Chris kaget menatap bayangan itu 'hem..hahahahaha… aku…..

…

…

..

.

To be continued

Wahahahaha~ sekian fic saya yang saya dapatkan idenya dari kamar mandi wkwkwkwk

Semoga menikmati :3

The New Legend Begins By Leonhart Riu

Read and Review please :D


End file.
